musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Elvis Presley
Elvis Aron Presley (Tupelo,Misisipi, Estados Unidos, 8 de enero de 1935 – Memphis, Tennessee, Estados Unidos, 16 de agosto de 1977), conocido también por el sobrenombre de Rey del Rock, fue un artista que se convirtió en el icono de la música popular del siglo XX. La singularidad de su nombre, permite que usualmente se le llame Elvis, aunque sus simpatizantes lo denominan simplemente como El Rey. Información Durante su carrera, protagonizó 31 películas, muchas de las cuales estuvieron consagradas a sus canciones. Grabó un total de 150 álbumes y obtuvo 14 nombramientos a los Grammy de la academia nacional de las artes y de las ciencias. A pesar de su muerte, su legado continúa produciendo beneficios, vendiendo discos y todo tipo de artículos ornamentales. Debido a su estatus, sirve de inspiración de muchos otros músicos y cantantes, tanto dentro como fuera del género Rock. John Lennon, de The Beatles, fue en sus comienzos uno de sus principales devotos. Discográficas como Rca y BMG, comentan que ha superado la cifra de los 1.000 millones de discos vendidos desde 1980. Asimismo, cuenta también con detractores que cuestionan el antedicho nombramiento acreditando el mérito a otros rockers de la época. El Rock and Roll Hall of Fame and Museum cita lo siguiente: Por haber surgido de circunstancias humildes y haber lanzado con su imponente voz y con su carismática presencia en los escenarios lo que fue la revolución rockabilly, Elvis, es indiscutiblemente el «Rey del Rock and Roll» La revista Rolling Stone lo presenta como el tercer intérprete de toda la historia en su lista "The Immortals" (superado solo por The Beatles y Bob Dylan). Biografía Hijo de Vernon Elvis Presley y Gladys Presley, fue fruto de un embarazo de mellizos, aunque su hermano, Jesse Aaron Presley, murió al nacer. Como hijo único, creció muy cercano a sus padres, formando un gran vínculo con su madre. La familia solía asistir a la iglesia Assembly of God, donde encontró su inspiración musical inicial. Tuvo una infancia dura y difícil en su pueblo natal, Tupelo, ya que su padre cambiaba continuamente de trabajo, a menudo, la familia dependía de la ayuda de los vecinos y la asistencia alimentaria del gobierno. En 1938, perdieron su casa después de ser Vernon declarado culpable de alterar un cheque. Fue encarcelado durante ocho meses, y Gladys y Elvis fueron a vivir con parientes cercanos. En septiembre de 1941, Presley entró en el primer grado en East Tupelo, donde sus profesores lo consideraban como "promedio". Se le alentó a entrar en un concurso de canto después de impresionar a su maestra con una interpretación de la canción country "Old Shep" (de Red Foley) durante las oraciones matutinas. En el concurso, celebrado en el Mississippi-Alabama Fair and Dairy Show, el 3 de octubre de 1945, se vio su primera actuación en público: vestido de cowboy, a sus diez años de edad, apenas alcanzaba el micrófono sentado y cantó nuevamente "Old Shep". Meses después, su padre le compró su primera guitarra como regalo de cumpleaños. Él deseaba una bicicleta considerablemente más cara. Durante el año siguiente, recibió clases de guitarra básica de dos de sus tíos y el nuevo párroco de la iglesia de la familia. Aunque un año después empezó a llevar su guitarra a todas partes y dar hasta un recital al aire libre. Desde niño ya le apasionaba por igual la música blues, el gospel, el Doo wop y la música country, incluyendo los temas musicales favoritos de su madre, que entre ellos se encontraba música de mariachis y de ópera. Su cantante favorito era el tenor Mario Lanza, pero tenía gran predilección por Dean Martin, por Arthur Crudup y también por grupos de lo que llamaban música blues rural. Debido a su ascendencia cheroqui por parte materna, se interesó también por las raíces musicales indias. Primeras grabaciones Elvis Presley. En 1954, cuando tenía diecinueve años, grabó un disco con dos temas para regalárselo a su madre por su cumpleaños. En los estudios Sun Records grabó un sencillo con el tema My Happiness y con That's When Your Heartaches Begin. El propietario de la compañía, Sam Phillips, no llegó a oírlo hasta que regresó dos veces más, grabando dos canciones en cada oportunidad, tras lo cual, quedó gratamente sorprendido. Tres meses después, le contrató para grabar un disco que llegó a tener gran éxito en Memphis. Muchos consideran que Presley fue el creador del estilo musical rockabilly, una fusión del country y del blues, aunque a la hora de encontrar a la persona responsable por su mayor auge y desarrollo, la mayoría se inclina por Carl Perkins, autor del hit Blue Suede Shoes. Con la edición de su primer tema de este género, That's All Right, de Arthur Crudup, (género que por cierto dejaría en menos de 17 meses para lanzarse sobre otros ritmos cada vez más sofisticados) creó una de las imágenes más clásicas del rock and roll. En 1955 teniendo conquistada a Memphis y a algunos mercados regionales del sur de los Estados Unidos, el Coronel Tom Parker, el cual a finales de ese año, gestionó su traslado de la pequeña discográfica Sun Records, a la RCA, a cambio de 35.000 dólares y un Cadillac, lo apadrinó. Camino al estrellato Con su primer tema para la RCA, Heartbreak Hotel, consiguió su primer número uno, de los 18 que consiguió en su carrera en Estados Unidos. Su modo de bailar, con sus movimientos pélvicos, resultó escandaloso, aunque entusiasmó a los jóvenes. En algunos programas de televisión, como en su tercera aparición en el Show de Ed Sullivan, sólo se le enfocó de cintura para arriba. Antes de su ingreso al servicio militar, rompió todos los récords de venta, alcanzando once números uno seguidos, en la lista de sencillos, y cuatro números uno en la de los discos de larga duración. Interpretó, asimismo, cuatro películas, todas enormes éxitos de taquilla. Monolito erigido en su memoria en Bad Nauheim, Alemania, donde pasó gran parte de su servicio militar. Servicio militar Entre 1958 y 1960 se ausentó de los escenarios por tener que realizar el servicio militar. Fue destinado a Bad Nauheim, una base militar que Estados Unidos poseía en Alemania, en calidad de conductor de tanques. Allí conoció a la que después sería su mujer, Priscilla Ann-Beaulieu (Priscila Presley). Su regreso al escenario fue espectacular, al aparecer como estrella invitada en el programa de Frank Sinatra, con quien interpretó a dúo los temas Love me Tender / Witchcraft. Como la cadena televisiva ABC consideró el precio demandado por Parker (manager de Elvis) demasiado elevado, fue el propio Frank Sinatra quien la financió. Para éste último y a pesar del elevado monto, la inversión dio resultado, especialmente al final de la semana cuando se anunció que los ratings televisivos del show de Sinatra en que había aparecido Presley, habían roto todos los récords de audiencia televisiva del referido show, que fue visto por 40 millones de personas. Presley recibió 125.000 dólares por su actuación, que duró unos diez minutos. Los años de Hollywood En los años 1960, se dedicó a actuar en películas de mediana a baja calidad, rodando un promedio de tres por año, hasta un total de 31. Sus actores favoritos, a los que admiraba e imitaba, fueron James Dean y Marlon Brando. El 27 de agosto de 1965, los Beatles lo visitaron en su casa de Bel-Air, en (California), durante la cual le comentó a John Lennon respecto a su próxima película: Seré un chico de campo que conoce chicas y canta canciones. La última vez que nos alejamos de esa fórmula perdimos dinero. Presley sentía admiración por los Beatles, pero cuando éstos cambiaron su imagen a finales de los años sesenta, los acusó de inducir a la juventud a consumir drogas. En 1964 comenzó el descenso en la hegemonía que ostentaba en el mundo del rock, tanto a nivel de ventas como de popularidad. Elvis Presley, 1970. Vuelta a los escenarios El 1 de mayo de 1967 Presley se casó con Priscilla Ann-Beaulieau (conocida como Priscila Presley), con la que tuvo un año después a su hija Lisa Marie Presley. En 1968, volvió al top de los hits parades estadounidenses después de su exitoso 1968 Comeback Special para la televisión. Al año siguiente reafirmó su vuelta a los conciertos en directo en el Hotel Internacional de Las Vegas, Nevada. En ese mismo año, nace su única hija, Lisa Marie Presley. El 21 de diciembre de 1970, Elvis visitó al Presidente Richard Nixon en la Casa Blanca donde -después de un intercambio de regalos- charlaron sobre la influencia de las drogas en la juventud. Sus últimos años Tumba de Elvis en Graceland, Memphis (Tennessee). Los años 70 serían los años en los que Elvis se convertiría de gran ídolo a leyenda musical. En julio de 1972 se separa de Priscilla, para llevar a cabo el divorcio definitivo en octubre de 1973, dejándolo en un profundo estado de depresión del que nunca se recobraría. En 1973 realizaría el primer concierto televisado vía satélite de la historia, desde el paradisíaco Hawái conocido como Aloha From Hawaii, y visto por un número estimado de 1.500 millones de personas. También es en esta década en donde los excesos en sus hábitos alimenticios y su dependencia a las drogas, deterioran drásticamente su salud, tanto física como mental. En repetidas ocasiones es ingresado en el hospital. En 1973, Priscila Presley presenta la demanda de divorcio y consigue la tutela de su hija. Su ex mujer declaró que no podía seguir en el ambiente de soledad, insatisfacción, infidelidades que dejaba la estela de fama que rodeaba a su marido y culpó directamente al "coronel" Tom Parker por sus ansias de dinero y de llevar a Elvis por rumbos de decadencia. Para 1976-1977 Elvis dista mucho del muchacho vigoroso y lleno de energía que conquistó al mundo, convirtiéndose en una imagen burda, sobrepasado en peso y con dificultades para cantar y memorizar la letra de las canciones. Su último concierto lo daría el 26 de junio de 1977 en Indianápolis, en el Idiana’s Market Square Arena. En la madrugada del 16 de agosto, Elvis regresa a su mansión de Graceland después de una consulta dental, durante la mañana se encarga de revisar detalles de su próxima gira y descansa con su familia y amigos. Debe tomar un vuelo para Portland esa misma noche para seguir con la gira, y alrededor de las 7 am, se retira a su habitación para dormir. Alrededor del medio día, Elvis es encontrado inconsciente en el baño de su habitación, es trasladado urgentemente al hospital Baptist Memorial en Memphis, y poco tiempo después es declarado muerto. Discografía Artículo principal: Anexo:Discografía de Elvis Presley Elvis grabó 75 álbumes de estudio desde 1956 hasta el año de su muerte en 1977, entre los que se incluyen 22 bandas sonoras de sus películas, varios recopilatorios y 8 discos en directo. Filmografía Artículo principal: Anexo:Filmografía de Elvis Presley Rodó más de una treintena de películas incluyendo varios documentales de sus giras y/o conciertos. El legado Elvis Aaron Presley es considerado el Rey del Rock'n Roll. Su estilo único de cantar, sus movimientos agresivos en el escenario, su carisma, y demás cualidades es lo que actualmente le permite ser una de las mayores figuras musicales de la historia. Además de sus innumerables récords, la calidad en las canciones que interpretó es lo que sigue generando que nuevas generaciones engrosen las filas de sus fervorosos seguidores. Ha encabezado por muchos años, la lista de de los artistas fallecidos con mayor recaudación por sus productos, solamente desbancado en el 2006 por Kurt Cobain. Anualmente su casa-mansión Graceland es visitada por miles de personas de todo el mundo. Es la segunda casa más visitada de los Estados Unidos, detrás de la Casa Blanca. Muchas personas reconocen que Elvis fue la chispa que cambio la música popular y a toda una generación, y que gracias a él, ellos tomaron el mismo camino. En resumidas cuentas, Elvis Presley ha dejado de ser un icono estadounidense, para convertirse en uno de los iconos mundiales de la música. Discografía Se han publicado un gran número de grabaciones acreditadas a Elvis Presley, por lo que el número total de sus grabaciones originales asciende a entre 665 y 711, dependiendo de cuales se tomen en cuenta. El cantante comenzó su carrera y tuvo más éxito en una época cuando los sencillos eran el principal medio comercial de la música pop. En el caso de sus álbumes, la distinción entre los álbumes de estudio «oficiales» y otros formatos, a menudo no es clara. Además, la mayor parte de la década de 1960, su carrera se centró en bandas sonoras. Generalmente, en la década de 1970, sus álbumes más promocionados y más vendidos eran grabaciones en vivo. Este resumen discográfico muestra sólo los álbumes que alcanzaron la cima de la lista principal de música pop en Estados Unidos, el Billboard 200, o de la lista oficial de álbumes británicos, UK Albums Chart *1956: Elvis Presley *1956: Elvis *1957: Loving You *1957: Elvis' Christmas Album *1960: Elvis Is Back! *1960: G.I. Blues *1961: Something for Everybody *1961: Blue Hawaii *1962: Pot Luck *1964: Roustabout *1969: From Elvis in Memphis *1973: Aloha from Hawaii: Via Satellite *1974: Elvis: A Legendary Performer Volume 1 *1975: Promised Land *1976: From Elvis Presley Boulevard, Memphis, Tennessee *1977: Elvis' 40 Greatest *1977: Moody Blue *1977: Elvis in Concert *2002: ELV1S: 30 #1 Hits *2007: The King Presley, Elvis Presley, Elvis Presley, Elvis Presley, Elvis Presley, Elvis Presley, Elvis Categoría:Salón de la Fama del Reino Unido Presley, Elvis Presley, Elvis Presley, Elvis